


And Life Moved On

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Earth has fallen, Everyone you cared about died, F/M, Gen, King Loki, Loki Knows What He's Doing, Loki rules Earth, One Shot, Poor Jane got dragged into the whole mess, Post-Avengers (2012), Thanos is in here, The Avengers failed the avenging, lokane - Freeform, loki won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does not fail.<br/>His invasion of Earth was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Life Moved On

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this. It's my contemplation on what would've happened if Loki won, really.  
> Thanks for reading! God bless!

The Battle of New York had been a devastating loss. With the failure of the Avengers Initiative, S.H.I.E.L.D. had gone underground, attempting to organize strategic attacks to break apart their invaders' ranks. All of Earth's many militaries fought long and hard to defend their country from the dictatorship of "King" Loki.

But it was not enough.

Loki had proven one thing: Earth was indeed a sorry mess. Her militaries could not seem to manage to work together no matter what anyone did. After the first six months, millions— _millions_ of civilians began to flee to Russia, the country that Loki had chosen to base his operations in.

Unlike the many war zones they came from, he had millions upon millions of brand new, state of the art housing built. As it turned out, the reason he had not crushed the rebellions some countries still managed to lead against his ruling them was because his army had been building homes, repairing shops, and gathering clothes and food.

King Loki had set up enough jobs for everyone to have one. No one needed cars, because everything had been built in a perfect plan, and jobs were right by the housing of the people who worked there. Everything was priced reasonably. Not a single child was left homeless, nor an adult without work. The Orphanages were beautiful places, frequently visited by Loki himself.

The harsh winter came in Russia and was found to be no issue. Procedures had been put into place to help clear roads and ensure safety, and everyone was just generally nice and helpful. Whenever someone would cause trouble or break moral ethics—there wasn't even a written law—, they were put into warm, but barren jails. By themselves. With enough food and water, but not much more. And astonishingly, these new prisons were extremely effective.

One by one, nation after nation surrendered to King Loki's rule. He wasn't even attacking anymore. Those living in countries that did not accept his rule had no food, no shelter, and no supplies, while those that did were postcard perfect pictures of economy mixing with nature reserves. Yes, nature reserves. And to the delight of billions around the world, King Loki would use his personal magic to ensure the upkeep of these places, where one could now go to see Earth's natural beauty like it had never been witnessed before.

Airplanes, trains, and some buses were still used; but not excessively, as they had been before. Because of this, and the miraculous turn around of people leaving their cell phones to enjoy the new libraries, performing arts centers, parks, and simply to socialize, and the near extinction of cars and motorcycles, pollution began to clear up. Many people also claimed that they believed King Loki was using his magic to help that as well.

People were permitted to own weapons if they so wished, but everyone who did so was trained first. The Chitauri slowly changed, in the peoples' minds, from monstrous beasts, to reclusive protectors.

Freedom of speech was granted to everyone, as was that of religion. Again, thanks to King Loki's magic, science grew to unfathomable lengths. With his help, and a team of diligent geniuses, a way was even created to revert the people whose minds had been altered back to their normal states. As one can imagine, this made King Loki even more popular in the eyes of his subjects.

Seven years after Stuttgart, the last "free" country, the United States of America, surrendered. S.H.I.E.L.D. had shut down the borders so none could leave... and the people then proceeded to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. themselves, seeing them as far more the aggressors than King Loki.

Much to the amazement of the people of Earth, shortly after Loki and the Chitauri completely rebuilt America to be ten times its former glory, he decreed on Channel Eight News that any and all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who remained were welcome to live however they wanted. He also claimed to have set aside an entire island that he would not touch, if they so wished to stay there. When asked how the agents could know it wasn't a trap, or that the place wasn't bugged, he laughed, and assured the lady on the news that he had no doubt that the agents would be able to find any bugs he put, if he had actually done so.

Though not all, many agents and some others did choose to go to the island. They created a decent enough civilization for themselves, and more or less were forgotten by the rest of their world.

Nine years after Stuttgart, it was shared on Channel Eight News that King Loki now had a Queen. Jane Foster, a name unknown to most.

What no one knew but the couple was how they had come to be a couple.

Loki had tracked Jane down personally, and offered her a job if she ever needed one. When she demanded to know why he thought she would ever work for him, he told her that not only was she quite brilliant, but she was all that was left of his life before being King, and he didn't want to see her hurt.

Four years after that first encounter, and five after Stuttgart, she did come to him, but not for a job. Darcy, her one true friend, had been killed by S.H.I.E.L.D. when they took a journal from her. Darcy had been planning to give the journal to Jane ever since she happened to find it. It had been Thor's. S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken it violently when she refused to hand it over, though anyone with a brain could have known that Thor would've wanted Jane to have it.

When she told Loki about that incident, a large portion of S.H.I.E.L.D. mysteriously disappeared, and Jane awoke the next morning to find a journal filled with familiar handwriting by her bed.

It had been filled with account after account that Thor had made after Loki's supposed death on the Asbru Bridge of all their adventures from their youth.

She shared the journal with Loki, and because of it, the two ended up as more or less friends. She hated him for killing her friends, but could see now that he was no worse than S.H.I.E.L.D.

Over the next three years, they became closer and closer friends... Until a night with a little too much Vodka ended with them both naked in bed together. And not for the last time, either.

Odin had allowed Loki's rule to continue even after the death of Thor because he was able to see through his grief that Loki was a good king. As a gift for their wedding, and as a somewhat alliance between Realms, Asgard sent one of Idunn's Golden Apples to Jane and Loki. She was made immortal, and the seeds from the apple's core grew Earth's very own tree of golden apples.

When Thanos began to attack the Realms, he honored his agreement with Loki, and left Earth be. She was left with her strong King and kind Queen, and a population of happy, peaceful people. Asgard fell. Jotunheim fell. But Earth remained untouched.

Though few ever learned of it, and fewer lived long enough to see the day it saved them, Loki's takeover of Earth had truly saved it.

And life moved on.


End file.
